dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Gate Gaijin
The following is a list of gaijin, or foreign-born, wrestlers who have appeared in Dragon Gate in Japan. They are listed in chronological order. Talent who will not be included are those that appeared only in the ROH Live in Osaka event (since it was more of a Ring of Honor show than a Dragon Gate show), Friday LA Extreme Night (as it was an American show), and any of the independent shows run by individual wrestlers or units. Pentagon Black First Appearance: November 26, 2005 Vangelis First Appearance: November 26, 2005 Height: 173 centimeters (5 ft. 9 in.) Weight: 82 kilograms (181 lbs.) Vangelis was brought into Dragon Gate along with Pentagon Black, who was desguised as King Shisa, as representatives from Mexico. He was primarily a comedy wrestler whose gimmick was that of a dancing Nazi stripper. As such, the majority of matches were generally him teaming with King Shisa as Team Mexico or against other comedy wrestlers like Stalker Ichikawa and The Florida Brothers. He did play a small part in the development of Akira Tozawa, teaming with him briefly before returning to Mexico. Tozawa being confronted for teaming with and dressing as someone like Vangelis would set the pace for his eventually forming the popular Tozawa-juku unit, which in turn made any possibility of Vangelis returning unnecessary. Jack Evans First Appearance: December 23, 2005 :See also: Jack Evans Roderick Strong First Appearance: December 23, 2005 Turboman First Appearance: April 8, 2006 Mr. Primetime First Appearance: April 11, 2006 Height: 180 centimeters (5 ft. 11 in.) Weight: 97 kilograms (214 lbs.) Mr. Primetime, later known as MPT, was brought into Dragon Gate along with Jardi Frantz as representatives of All Pro Wrestling. Whereas Jardi was injured for the remainder of the tour after his second match, MPT managed to stick around for a good long while until his last match on May 14, 2006. Very early in his tour, he engaged in a short rivalry with Genki Horiguchi over the fact that Genki was balding and MPT was already bald. They were to have a match at the April 23 Ota-ku pay-per-view, but Naoki Tanizaki attacked MPT during the latter's entrance and set up an impromptu match between Genki and Naoki with MPT helping Genki win. MPT's run in Dragon Gate has been considered a disappointment. While Dragon Gate officials liked him, fans were not and hardly responded to him positively. This ultimately led to his presence being devalued near the end of his tour whereas before he was featured in top matches. His failure, coupled with Jardi's bust even before he got injured, were likely instrumental in ending whatever potential relationship Dragon Gate might have had with APW. Jardi Frantz First Appearance: April 11, 2006 Height: 173 centimeters (5 ft. 9 in.) Weight: 81 kilograms (179 lbs.) Jardi Frantz was brought into Dragon Gate along with Mr. Primetime as representatives of All Pro Wrestling. In his first match, he teamed with Mr. Primetime and Jack Evans, winning against Final M2K of Masaaki Mochizuki, Susumu Yokosuka, and Keni'chiro Arai. The next night at Korakuen Hall in Tokyo, Frantz teamed with King Shisa in a loss to Mr. Primetime and Turboman with Primetime pinning Frantz using the Frog Splash. It was during this match that Frantz sustained an injury that would keep him from competing through the remainder of his tour. His appearance has been considered a bust due in large part to the fans not taking to him at all, even going so far as to insult him prior to his injury. Matt Sydal First Appearance: May 26, 2006 :See also: Evan Bourne AZ First Appearance: May 27, 2006 Dos Caras First Appearance: July 2, 2006 (for Dragon Gate) :See also: Dos Caras Austin Aries First Appearance: July 9, 2006 :See also: Austin Aries B-Boy First Appearance: July 9, 2006 Chris Bosh First Appearance: July 9, 2006 Jimmy Rave First Appearance: July 9, 2006 Kevin Steen First Appearance: October 7, 2006 Cyber Gang First Appearance: January 25, 2007 TNT First Appearance: June 14, 2007 Black Thunder First Appearance: July 8, 2007 Jorge "Skayde" Rivera First Appearance: July 8, 2007 (for Dragon Gate) :See also: Jorge "Skayde" Rivera Delirious First Appearance: July 15, 2007 El Generico First Appearance: July 15, 2007 :See also: Sami Zayn PAC First Appearance: July 15, 2007 :See also: Adrian Neville Hornet First Appearance: October 17, 2007 Arik Cannon First Appearance: October 28, 2007 :See also: Arik Cannon Human Tornado First Appearance: January 16, 2008 Joel and Jose Maximo First Appearance: January 16, 2008 King Ali Baba First Appearance: March 7, 2008 (for Dragon Gate) Matt and Nick Jackson First Appearance: May 14, 2008 Jay Law First Appearance: February 20, 2009 ZAN BAN First Appearance: February 20, 2009 Abdullah The Butcher First Appearance: July 19, 2009 Davey Richards First Appearance: December 2, 2009 :See also: Davey Richards Mark Haskins First Appearance: February 6, 2010 Juventud Guerrera First Appearance: March 3, 2010 Wade Fitzgerald First Appearance: October 20, 2010 Ricochet First Appearance: December 10, 2010 :See also: Ricochet Brodie Lee First Appearance: December 21, 2010 :See also: Luke Harper Chuck Taylor First Appearance: March 1, 2011 :See also: Chuck Taylor Johnny Gargano First Appearance: March 1, 2011 :See also: Johnny Gargano Rich Swann First Appearance: March 1, 2011 :See also: Rich Swann AR Fox First Appearance: July 23, 2011 :See also: AR Fox Uhaa Nation First Appearance: November 30, 2011 :See also: Uhaa Nation Scott Reed First Appearance: November 8, 2012 :See also: Scott Reed Mike Sydal First Appearance: August 26, 2013 :See also: Mike Sydal Anthony Nese First Appearance: October 26, 2013 :See also: Anthony Nese Flamita First Appearance: October 26, 2013 Rocky Lobo First Appearance: October 26, 2013 Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:Dragon Gate